Help/Contracts
In FedWars, there are unique features, and contracts is one of them. This page is supposed to help you in contract negotiation and maybe make you a expert in FedWars Contracts! Parts of the FedWars Contract First and foremost, the FedWars Contract parts. In FedWars, the contract is split into six parts: Alter ego Alignment Number of events Average salary Bonus PPV Salary Those are the parts of the FedWars contract. First, we'll start with Alter ego. Alter ego In Alter ego, that will be your name in the fed you will be working. Sort of like a ring name in a particular fed. Most feds will prefer your wrestlers name you chose when you created him. But when the fed is unsatisfied with your name/gimmick, they will try to change it by changing your name in the Alter ego section. Alignment This is where you're character takes sides. There are three sides, mainly: Face Neutral Heel The Face alignment is the good guys, folllowing morals and rules. The Neutral is the Tweener, or the one that doesn't take sides. But it is sometimes used when a heel is a fan favorite. But not in this case. The Neutral is rarely used in a feud, so try your best to be a Face or a Heel. Finally, the Heel. Heels are the bad guys, the one that breaks rules, technically abiding in them, and going against morals. Events This is the length of the contract. The number of events is the number of events you will partake before your contract ends. Example, you are in a fed that requires you to participate in three events, once you complete three events, your contract ends. Average salary This is where you will get paid, the main part of the contract. When you get paid 100 Llamas (FedWars' official currency) per event, you will earn 100 Llamas. But be careful, FedWars employs a reigon fee. which will be on a later page. Bonus This is where the fed rewards you when you sign a contract. When you sign a fed contract, you will usually get a bonus so you will be persuaded to come to their fed. PPV Salary Finally, the PPV Salary. This is the part where you earn from doing PPVs. When a fed holds a PPV, that will be the one you earn. Negotiating a contract In this section, well teach you (In my perspective) on how to negotiate a contract. First, choose an alter ego. It can be your wrestler's name, or another name. This is helpful if a fed wants to hire a worker but doesn't like his/her gimmick. If you use your wrestler's name, you enter the fed in the gimmick you originally wanted to use. If the fed wants to have you an alter ego, this could be the sign that the fed doesn't like your gimmick/worker, the fed doesn't like your gimmick but needs to hire a wrestler (This is a tell tale sign of a failing fed) or the fed just wants a alter ego worker. If you encounter the first situation, and you will be always negotiating when you don't like the alter ego. My advice, don't go into that fed. Remeber, it is YOU that has the power. Because nothing happens to you (Except your chances of joining that fed are ruined, if you like that fed so much, or they go around inter-fed communities, like RoughKut of EFedKnights trashing your reputation. If they do that, report them in the Blacklist or Greylist (RoughKut) or The Gallows or The Stocks (EFedKnights). But in both communities, you need to become a member to post. So become a member and tell them what you need to tell them) but the fed. To you, you can just look for another fed. But for feds, it is the members that run the fed. No members= No fed. For example, a highly influential member at a fed contract ends and the fed wants to renew the contract, but the fed wants another wrestler gimmick. The person says no and leaves, prompting the community to leave, ruining the fed. Next, the